


In My Head

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: After taking some of Rhea's blood, Catherine experiences a strange new bond with Rhea.(Sequel to To Live Forever, but can be read as a stand-alone.)





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 22: Telepathy)
> 
> believe it or not i think i might have passed my chem exam. celebrating with some cathrheas :)
> 
> was listening to pure gold by half alive.

Catherine heard Rhea’s thoughts for the first time when she woke up, the day after she’d taken Rhea’s blood. Catherine had slept in abnormally late, exhausted from the night before. When she woke up, she felt dizzy and her body felt heavy. Rhea was already gone, and her spot on the bed had already chilled.

Catherine thought she was dreaming when she heard it:  _ I’m glad reconstruction went so smoothly. _

It was Rhea’s voice, vivid and clear. Catherine often dreamed of pretty mundane things, so she wasn’t at all shocked that she thought of Rhea saying something about monastery repairs. Catherine rolled over, starting to wake up a little more. She didn’t see herself getting out of bed anytime soon, though.  _ Not sure what reconstruction she’d be talking about, anyway, _ Catherine thought, her eyes slipping shut.  _ The monastery looks exactly the same as it did when I first left. _

_ Well, that’s not true. The cathedral looks quite different from before. _

Catherine’s eyes shot open again. She wanted to think it was a coincidence. She was delirious, and Rhea’s blood had certainly done something to her head, right? Catherine focused herself, then, with as much intent as she could muster, thought:  _ Rhea? _

And she got a response.

_ Catherine?! _ Rhea’s thoughts sounded more frazzled than her spoken voice ever sounded. Just another thing that made Catherine wonder if what she was hearing was actually real.  _ Catherine, can you hear me? _

_ Uh...yes. Can you hear me? _

_ Y-yes. Quite clearly. Where are you?  _

_ In bed. _

_ D-do not jest, Catherine! _

_ I’m not! I’m in bed!  _ Catherine forced herself to sit up, looking around their bedroom. The sound of Rhea’s voice was so loud that it was as if she were laying right next to Catherine, but she was nowhere to be seen.  _ Where are you? _

_ In the cathedral.  _

_ Well, that doesn’t make sense. Why can I hear you? _

_ P-please, give me a moment. Let me think. Hm...perhaps it was the blood I gave her last night? That is rather strange— _

_ Who’s “her”? _

_ Pardon? _

_ Who did you give blood to last night? _

_ You, Catherine. _

_ Why did you say “her”? I’m right here. _

_ Th-this is quite inconvenient. I can’t think properly when you can hear me!  _

_ Why not? You aren’t thinking anything inappropriate, are you? _

_ Catherine, now is not the time for...damn it. Seteth is coming. Please, hush for just a moment. _

_ You swear a lot more in your head, huh? _

Catherine tried to silence her thoughts, but it was hard to keep her head from wandering. For one, she had a lot of questions. Was it permanent? Why didn’t Rhea mention anything like that before? Did Jeralt experience the same thing? Could Rhea see her dreams, too? What if—

_ Catherine, be at ease. I am glad this is the only adverse effect you’re experiencing thus far. Are you in any pain? _

_ I feel a little stiff. A little light-headed, maybe? Nothing life-threatening. _

_ I am glad to hear it. I wish I were with you right now... _

_ That would make things ten times more difficult if we had to hear each other’s thoughts  _ and  _ voices, don’t you think? I do miss you, though. And it’s kinda weird to be alone but still hear you. When will you be back? _

_ I am not sure. I believe Seteth is taking me into town after we leave the cathedral. I may not be back for an hour or two. Agh...this is going to be insufferable. _

_ It doesn’t have to be all bad, _ Catherine thought. She laid back again, trying to relax. It was eerie, hearing Rhea and not seeing her, but Rhea’s “presence” was comforting all the same.  _ You’ll probably be bored to death with Seteth, anyway. I can keep you company this way.  _

_ Isn’t that sweet?  _ Rhea went silent for a few moments. Maybe she was talking to Seteth? Catherine wondered if there was a filter on the thoughts she was hearing. Was she really hearing every single thought that Rhea conjured, and vice versa? When Rhea came back, she didn’t respond to Catherine’s new questions. Maybe she hadn’t heard them?  _ What might you do to entertain me? _

Catherine was getting more and more comfortable as Rhea talked...or, thought. She rolled onto her back, sinking into her pillows and staring up at the ceiling.  _ I dunno. There’s a lot of things to do when I’m laying in a bed all alone. _

_ Tell me what kinds of things you’d do,  _ Rhea thought, quick and intense. Then, right after that, her rational voice spoke up.  _ Catherine, I am in public. Please be modest. _

_ Rhea, I heard that first part. _

_ J-just because I have a more impulsive side does not mean you should listen to it. _

_ You’re in public. I’m not. So it doesn’t matter what I do, right? Besides, it wouldn’t be fair for you to stop me from having fun just because you can hear me thinking about it. _

_ What happened to you feeling light-headed? If you feel that way, then perhaps you should...abstain. _

Catherine had never heard Rhea’s thoughts so raw and unfiltered. Even though her words were (mostly) in control, the tone betrayed her.  _ I think this’ll make me feel better. That being said, I’m about to start touching myself. _

_ Oh, Goddess... _

True to her word, Catherine reached beneath the blankets and parted her lips with her fingers. The idea of touching herself while Rhea listened to her thoughts was spur of the moment, so she wasn’t quite ready, but she was easily turned on.

_ Hey, Rhea. What should I do for foreplay? _

_ Kiss me.  _ Wow. That was...really cute. Even though a kiss was completely out of her physical range, Rhea couldn’t help wanting one. She was so damn adorable, Catherine wanted to kiss her, too.  _ Oh—I mean...ah, I can’t believe I’m doing this. You might...touch your breasts? _

_ Great idea. Although I’d like a kiss, too. _

_ I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say—er, think that. Please disregard it. _

_ I don’t think I want to disregard it. _ Catherine put her hand on her chest, rolling one of her nipples between her fingers. As she pulled it a bit harder, just enough to feel the pain, she felt herself getting wetter.  _ I wish I had your mouth on me here, too, Rhea. _

_ I would love to do that for you. You are so sensitive there. Goodness, I’m blushing. I wish I could see you. _

Rhea’s racing thoughts and contradictory feelings made Catherine smile. Her arms felt heavy, but it was easy to move them when she was touching herself to the thought of Rhea.  _ I’m thinking about last night. About how good it felt to watch you feel good. You were so turned on, Rhea. _

_ I’m...I’m turned on right now. _

That admission wasn’t as accidental as the others, it seemed. Rhea thought it with a bit of conviction, like she was in control of herself. The uncontrollable outbursts of excitement were cute, but there was nothing like genuine desire to get Catherine going.  _ It would be so hot if you were watching me touch myself. I guess I have to tell you what I’m doing since you can’t see me, though. I’m about to put my fingers inside, okay? _

_ Hurry, please... _

Catherine couldn’t deny Rhea a request, even if she wasn’t right there. She pressed two fingers into herself, her hole already slick. She thought her mind would go blank when she felt that first contact, but surprisingly, she managed to form a thought:  _ Fuck me, Rhea. _

Rhea was the one who couldn’t form any thoughts, it turned out. If she could, Catherine couldn’t hear them. She wanted to make it so Rhea didn’t have a choice, so that she couldn’t help thinking the filthy things she was thinking. Catherine began to finger herself fast, and the light-headedness she was feeling only got more intense. Rhea’s hands felt better than hers, but knowing that Rhea was in her head almost made her feel like Rhea was right there.

Rhea was silent for a long while, so Catherine continued to narrate what she was doing, trying to coax Rhea into talking again.  _ I’m already wet, Rhea. Can you hear me? It’s like you’re right here, but I just can’t  _ feel  _ you. I wish you were eating me out while I rubbed my clit...I love when you do that. _

_ You’d taste so lovely on my tongue, _ Rhea thought. That was an impulsive thought, Catherine could tell by how lax the tone was getting. Her thoughts sounded less uptight and structured, and more wanting. Almost like the night before, where Catherine had given her what she had really been craving. 

It was amazing how sexy Rhea was when she gave in to her desires. Catherine pushed another finger into herself, knowing that Rhea loved it when she pushed her limits.  _ I have three fingers in now. It’s so tight, Rhea. You’d be so turned on if you were watching me. _

_ I feel like I can see you in front of me. I can imagine you being so excited, just going as fast as you can, since you want to cum so badly. _

That wasn’t a question. It was a statement, if not a command. Either way, Catherine was doing exactly what Rhea described. She was loving the smothering feeling of Rhea being able to hear her thoughts. There was still a teasing element to it, knowing that Rhea couldn’t see her directly. It seemed like she had painted a rather clear mental image, though.

_ I want to rub my clit, _ Catherine thought, just as impulsive as Rhea. Then, she did it, the hand on her breast going between her legs to press a finger pad against her clit.  _ Feels so good. I want  _ you,  _ though, Rhea. _

Catherine’s body was tightening up, her toes were curling against the sheets. It was a fast build-up, and she had been feeling pretty wiped-out from the moment she woke up, so she knew it wouldn’t be long before she climaxed. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to pause what she was doing to slow herself down. Rhea didn’t want her to, either.  _ I want you to cum for me, Catherine. I know you’re thinking about me, what it would feel like if I were touching you. I’m right here, Catherine, just imagine it—what if I were between your legs, my tongue tracing you slowly while I fucked you with my fingers? Would you finish on my hands? _

Rhea was  _ really _ filthy in her head. Catherine was almost upset that she didn’t see it coming.  _ Yes...I’d cum on the spot if you touched me right now. _

_ Then, do it. I’m watching. _

_ You’re not, _ Catherine thought, but Rhea’s words had the same effect; Catherine still pushed her hips into Rhea’s hand, as if doing so would make her fantasies come true. Catherine shut her eyes, pretending that Rhea was right there. She could hear Rhea’s thoughts, coaxing more tremors out of her, but she wasn’t sure if she was making any thoughts herself. The feeling of her climax was so intense, she thought her mind had went completely blank.

Catherine kept rubbing her clit until she started to feel sore; then, she let her hands rest between her legs. She truly did feel good and tired then. The exhaustion she’d felt upon waking up didn’t compare.

_ Rhea? You still there? _

_ Yes. I am. _

_ I just came so hard I thought everything before it was a dream. _

Catherine couldn’t hear Rhea laugh, but she knew that she had.  _ Aren’t you lucky. Meanwhile, I have to hold off on doing anything until I am back in our room...this might have been a mistake. _

_ It was the best mistake we’ve ever made, then. I can’t believe I got to hear you say, or, uh, think all of that. If only you could bring yourself to say it aloud. _

_ I don’t think I will be repeating any of that any time soon. I do not know how long we’ll be able to hear one another, but I sincerely doubt it will be forever. Enjoy my lack of self-control why you can.  _ While Catherine would have loved to go another around and listen to Rhea say ridiculously horny things, her actions were starting to take a toll on her body. She was about ready to pass out for good. Before she spoke, Rhea followed up.  _ Ah, you’re tired. That’s right. Well, we can explore it when I get home. Perhaps we won’t be able to communicate like this by the time I return. _

_ That’d be a bummer. I’ve grown to like it. _ Catherine curled up into the sheets and blankets, not even worried about getting up to clean up. When Rhea got back, they could bathe together.  _ Just in case you can’t hear my thoughts when you get back...I want to let you know, I love you. _

_ I appreciate the gesture, Catherine, and I certainly love you too, but you can just as easily say that out loud! _

_ Don’t worry, I will. But, hey, isn’t this kinda fun? Alright, I’m thinking of a number one through ten... _

**Author's Note:**

> i love sapphic sands of zanado!seteth. he deserves more appreciation. he's just constant 3rd-wheeling to catherine and rhea even when theyre not near each other. he's a good boi ok


End file.
